Traditionally, organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) have been fabricated by vacuum deposition for small molecule materials, and by spin-coating or dip coating for polymeric materials. More recently, inkjet printing has been used to directly deposit organic thin film layers in the fabrication of OLEDs. For inkjet printing of polymeric materials, a variety of conventional solvents can be used, such as toluene or xylene. However, these solvents conventionally used for inkjet printing of polymeric materials often do not work as well for the deposition of small molecule materials because their relatively low boiling points allow the solvent to dry too fast, causing the print nozzles to clog. Also, upon deposition, too rapid drying of the solvent can result in inferior film morphology.
Thus, inkjet printing of small molecule materials often requires the use of relatively higher boiling point solvents. However, using higher boiling point solvents present their own problems. Because of their higher boiling point, such solvents can be difficult to remove from the deposited organic layer. Baking at high temperatures can accelerate the removal of the solvent, but this can cause heat degradation of the device. Also, even baking at high temperatures may not completely remove the solvent residue from the deposited organic layer. Since solvent materials are generally electrically insulative, solvent residue remaining in the deposited organic layer can interfere with the performance of electronic devices. Thus, there is a need for an improved inkjet fluid formulation suitable for the inkjet printing of small molecule materials to form organic layers.